


Falling

by goblin



Category: SMAP
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, POV Second Person, Power Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-20
Updated: 2007-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 07:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goblin/pseuds/goblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goro always calls you “Kimura-kun” in public, but when the two of you are alone and the lights are out and you stand with your cheeks pressed together, hands clasped, it’s “Takuya”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This is pure fiction extrapolated from Japanese television and a foolish gaijin’s brain, and is in no way intended to represent, misrepresent or indeed say anything in particular about any real members of SMAP. May contain traces of nuts.
> 
> THANKS: to Muffinbitch, for the beta.

Goro always calls you “Kimura-kun” in public, but when the two of you are alone and the lights are out and you stand with your cheeks pressed together, hands clasped, it’s “Takuya”.  
“Ta-ku-ya.” Each syllable floats from his mouth candy-crystalline, as if he’s been sucking on them just long enough to let the sweetness taint his tongue.   
This Goro is sharp, in focus, solid – not like the self he projects to the public, so lightly sketched, spaces where details should be. He’s evasive when you see him out there, his eyes sliding off your own like oil and water. But in your room, with the door closed, in your apartment in your apartment block, cocooned in the hard shell of architectural layers, his eyes look fearlessly into yours. You might fall into them. It’s like looking off the top of a tall building. It gives you vertigo.  
Assured of safety and secrecy, his confidence is absolute. He can do away with smoke and mirrors. He can touch you without thinking about what it looks like. He can ask anything of you, because if you said no it wouldn’t hurt.  
Sometimes he lies back and tells you exactly what to do.   
And while you like to pounce and to growl and to ravish, you like this feeling too. The feeling of being tamed. Like when he bites the back of your neck and you melt into pleasurable submission.

You see two wrists crossed high, skin pale and perfect.  
You see black hair kinking crookedly across white pillow.  
You see a smile with secrets still left behind it.   
The deeper you get, the deeper he goes. 

You’re falling.


End file.
